Remy's Rogue
by ElizabethDarcy-RogueleBeau
Summary: This is a sequel to Rogue's Remy - more tricks, more fights and MORE ROMYNESS!Chapter 2 is up - swoon girls coz Remy is singing!
1. Default Chapter

Here it is - woo hoooo! The long awaited [I hope] sequel to Rogue's Remy . ta daaa - so here we go - more tricks, more fights, and above all more ROMYNESS.  
  
Five years since Rogue and Remy went on their first date. Rogue has gained partial control of her powers - but she can touch only for about thirty minutes continuously.  
  
Rogue dressed for her date with Remy - long sleeved black dress - ankle length - pleated waist down. She could have worn anything - a short sleeved, body hugging dress but the Cajun seemed too fond of skimpy clothes and she didn't want to dress to please him. Ever since she had gained control of her powers she had been trying to convince herself that she didn't need Lebeau anymore and that she could go out with anyone she liked but even she, the rogue, found it difficult to leave him.  
  
"Ah'm just used ta it that's it" She said thinking out aloud.  
  
Kitty knocked on Rogue's door - they had separate rooms now - thank goodness- she was sure she wouldn't have been able to tolerate the hour- long conversations Kitty had with Lance.  
  
"Er. Rogue, Remy is here. and you look stunning, by the way." Rogue grabbed some of her gothic makeup and was about to put some of it on when Kitty interrupted -  
  
"You stopped putting that on on your dates."  
  
"Yes but you said I looked good and I don't want to look good on my dates with Gumbo. Ah mean the way he looks at you is enough- "  
  
"Enough to make any woman feel special - beautiful - lovely - exotic"  
  
"Enough to make any woman fell like a slut." Said Rogue - storming out of the room - Gothic make up and all forgotten.  
  
"Bon soir Cherie"  
  
"Where are you taking me today Gumbo?"  
  
"To The Plaza Royale."  
  
"Can you afford that place?"  
  
"Remy did some extra work today"  
  
"Pah! Extra stealing you mean" "It is an art Cherie, an art."  
  
They walked over to the motorbike Remy owned and she sat down behind him and they sped away to the most posh restaurant in the neighbourhood. Rogue got down, smoothened her dress and went inside with Remy - This place was palatial and she felt out of place in the spotless white décor. A maitre d' welcomed them and showed them to their table -Rogue glanced through the menu - Exotic dishes that were alien to her - she decided upon some white wine and Napolean salad. She looked up to see Remy ordering and glancing at some parts of the waitress' anatomy.  
  
"Remy! What are you doing!"  
  
"What Cherie?"  
  
"You were staring at the waitress!"  
  
"Excuse me - I don't mind" It was the blonde waitress.  
  
"Ah don't care whether you care being stared at by a pervert but ah do care when mah date stares at silly blonde waitresses"  
  
"Now Cherie calm down and order what you want"  
  
"Ah'll have some white wine and some Napolean salad and be quick about it."  
  
Rogue looked up to see Remy looking at the waitress as she walked away.  
  
"Remy!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry Cherie"  
  
"You - you disgusting freak! Ah'm not having dinner with you"  
  
"Alright Cherie but will you go dancing with Remy?"  
  
"Of course not - who do you think you are?"  
  
"Not even if he took you to the Devil's Cub"  
  
"Um.no"  
  
"Not even if he let you steer the bike..."  
  
God this was getting difficult - "No"  
  
"Not even if Remy took you to Mario's after that?"  
  
Now Mario's had excellent ice cream "Alright Ah'll come but only coz you're bugging me"  
  
"Fine then let us go"  
  
The waitress watched them speak to the maitre d' and leave. She rushed out telling one of the waiters that she was leaving. She got in her shiny red car and followed the motorbike - The Devil's Cub - entry would be difficult but she had to get in - she had to.  
  
"We're here."  
  
The drive had been uneventful except that Rogue had been steering and driving real real fast - and Remy had taken the oppurtunity to pull Rogue close to him.  
  
They got in and ordered something to drink - and something more to drink - Remy looked at Rogue and wondered when he'd ask her - she was scowling now - scowling coz they were playing Mettalica - which was an insult to heavy metal.  
  
Remy looked around to see the blonde waitress - temptation stood right in front of him and he couldn't find the willpower to resist - It had been so long - so long since he had used his powers for fun - he had to - he had to - he had to be bad.  
  
"Bonsoir Chere"  
  
The blonde tittered -  
  
"Hiiiiii!!!"  
  
"Remy!"  
  
"What Cherie?"  
  
"Oh fahne - nothing"  
  
She didn't want to sound as though she cared - wait a sec - she didn't care - did she? No of course not - she turned around and started to talk to the man beside her -  
  
Remy turned around to see Rogue talking to the man beside her - Now what was Cherie doing - Cherie might get hurt - he wasn't going to be nice to her - he could sense that with his empathy -  
  
"Cherie what are you doing?"  
  
"Ah was just um talking with what's his name here."  
  
"Cherie - don't - he'll hurt you"  
  
"Wait a sec - I just talk to a man and you begin to say he'll hurt me?"  
  
"Now you back off my girl" Remy was now yelling at what's his name  
  
"Remy! Ah'm not your girl!"  
  
"Now Cherie Remy doesn't want anything to happen to his Rogue"  
  
"Ah can take care of myself Cajun and AH AIN'T YOUR ROGUE"  
  
"But Cherie.."  
  
"Shut Ah'm leaving"  
  
Remy followed Rogue outside and saw her depart on his bike and he was about to hotwire the nearest car and follow her when he felt an arm around him - the arm of a blonde.  
  
Rogue stormed out of the room - she still had the keys to Remy's bike and she wasn't going to be very nice to it - she sped to the institute and stopped some distance away from the gates - she didn't want anyone to see what she was doing -  
  
Rogue revved up the bike and steered it towards a tree, stopping about 10 ft. away from it - she then let it go - the bike slammed into the tree and suffered damage that wasn't minor - she picked it up repeated the process till the bike would start no more - then she was satisfied and went into the institute.  
  
All right! So what did you think? Review and tell moi - and the one who can guess who the blonde waitress is will get a special gold star - so put your thinking caps on! And here's a spoiler - Remy sings in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing [to the reviewers] - so here I am with one more chapter from the Rogue and Remy chronicles.  
  
WebKat07 - Thanks for that really really positive review! I hope you I disappoint you [I don't think I will coz I've got some cool tricks planned!]  
  
Angel0 - Thanks! And here I am with the update!  
  
Ishandahalf - You really are the most faithful reviewer of all my Romy fics! Thanks!  
  
Broadwaypoetess - Yeah even I used find it irritating when Rogue got control of her powers in fics but then I've realized that the story can't really move forward without her getting control of her powers, and the fic gets angsty, besides I've got some cool stuff planned and it needs her to touch. The Romy will be getting better and Verte might just make an appearance in this fic - review and tell me if you want her to. And I love your pen name.  
  
Rogue was re - reading Dracula in the mansion's drawing room when she heard the bell ring. As she got up to answer it she thought she heard some disturbance near the window but when she turned around to see if anyone was there she saw no one. She opened the door but no one was there - Now this was getting irritating, she didn't really like people playing stupid tricks on her.  
  
Remy rang the doorbell and then sneaked to the window, he managed to open it and crept in - Rogue turned around but she didn't see him - so far so good.  
  
Just as Rogue was getting back to her book - she heard - singing [?]  
  
"You caught me fooling around with somebody new.."  
  
It was Lebeau.  
  
"You!" Rogue looked around for something to throw at him but she couldn't find anything but her book, which she didn't want to throw - and Remy went on singing -  
  
"You're a one man woman - You're one man woman but I'm a two timing man."  
  
"Yes you are a two timing creep Cajun - so go to hell!"  
  
"I keep coming back."  
  
"Now you really don't expect me to sing the next lines back do you? - I know what they are and I don't want to sing them - not to a dirty pervert like you anyway"  
  
"C'mon Cherie - be a sport"  
  
"Remy ARE YOU CRAZY TO EXPECT ME TO SING BACK TO YOU LIKE A LOVE STRUCK FEMALE?"  
  
"Now that would be asking for too much Cherie - I just want you to sing back - love struck or no love struck.."  
  
"Ah will NOT sing back to you!"  
  
"Fine then I'll have to do you lines too then"  
  
"And I let you." Remy was back to singing and he was doing Rogue's lines too.  
  
"You're a one man woman - you're a one man woman - but I'm a two timing man."  
  
"REMY WHAT DO I DO TO MAKE YOU STOP? I WILL NOT HAVE MUSHY AND CORNY SONGS SUNG IN MY PRESENCE!"  
  
"You're one man woman - you're a one man woman - But I'm a two timing man."  
  
"STOPPPPPPPPPP"  
  
"You're a one man woman, you're a one man wo"  
  
"PURLEESE..."  
  
"If you come riding with me Cherie, I'll stop"  
  
"Nevah - I'll nevah come horse riding with you"  
  
"You're a one man woman -you"  
  
"All right, all right I'll come but not because I want just because you are troubling me so"  
  
"That's fine Cherie as long as you come along - and now for the last line of the song- You're a one man woman - I'll be a one woman man."  
  
Rogue couldn't help smiling - she just couldn't - There was something she liked about this pervert of a Remy that she couldn't deny, Deny any longer that is. She just hoped Lebeau hadn't seen her smile - that would have been disastrous!  
  
"I think I heard singing" It was Logan. "Yeah I did too -and it sounded like Remy" It was Kitty.  
  
"Has gumbo here been bothering you, Rogue?"  
  
"Was it Remy singing? Ohhhhhhh that is sooo totally romantic."  
  
"Oh shut up - don't rub it in- yes Gumbo was singing - but I don't really mind." Rogue wanted this over and done with and she didn't mind saying some lies to get Logan and Kitty to clear off.  
  
"Are you all right Rogue? I thought you just said you didn't mind Gumbo's singing to you"  
  
"AH'M FAHNE - LEAVE ME ALONE - BUZZ OFF - CLEAR OFF -GO TO PUTNEY ON A PIG BUT L-E-A-V-E- M-E- A-L-O-N-E!!!!!!" Rogue stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's with her?" Kitty looked confused.  
  
"Well after my charming company I think she is beginning to find yours dull" And Remy walked off behind Rogue.  
  
So what did you think - do review and tell me. 


End file.
